Far Away
by Countess Eliza
Summary: *Rewrite of Let Me Go* Fifteen years after the strike, the Kellys are dealing with a tragedy. It can't seem to get any worse for them. Not until Jack and Kath's kids are taken to an orphanage which turns out to be the Refuge of 1912. With the family separated, could any of them go on? (Rated for child abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**A few months ago I wrote a story that you may be familiar with called, _Let Me Go. _I went back and reread it and it needed... Work. I'll just say that. I kind of blame it on my kindle, which was what I had to use while typing it. I got lazy at times, so yeah. I'm finally redoing it. I've been doing a new writing kind of schedual. I will mostly be updating all of my stories Friday or Saterday nights. If I have a moment, then I will update then as well. I'm pretty proud at what I've been doing so far. The first chapter for a rewrite of _We Never Planned On You _wil be out in the next week or so. **

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter One

The urge to interrupt him was overwhelming. Her teacher had no idea of what was going on in her head. Therefore, she had deemed him unworthy of being able to lecture her. Only her parents held that right. All her thoughts were everywhere. At night her dreams gave her visions of the most confusing things. The man scolding her wasn't making anything better. It wasn't right. Or natural. Nothing had been normal for two years.

Laura nodded, able to lie without even speaking. "Mr. Deardorff, please try to understand. I get what we're learning. Every bit of it. Last night, I didn't get a great night's sleep. Ever since I just haven't been myself. You have those days, too." After pausing to think if he had any feelings she added, "Right?"

"I just don't know what to do with you, Miss Kelly. Your brothers seem to do so well. Always have," said Mr. Deardorff, ignoring her comment, "Sure, Levi has been in a few fights, but that's good for a boy his age."

As much as Laura loved her brother, she loathed nothing more than being compared to them. It didn't help that Laura knew that her teacher was sexist. It took a lot of convincing to get him to accept girls into his classroom. In a few months, Mr. Deardorff was going on a trip on a ship called _The Titanic. _Laura hoped he would never come back. It would be best for everyone. Laura had thought it out. Only his favorite student, "Bossy Mr. Herman" would suffer from not being spoiled so much in class.

"Mr. Deardorff, speaking of my brothers, they're outside. Waiting for me. I need to-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Don't disrespect me, young lady," her teacher snapped, "You will wait until I am finished. This would go a lot faster if you would stop talking. Now your behavior today was just…"

There was no point in making a better deal. So Laura closed her mouth. It too more than twenty minutes until she was able to leave. With each tick of the clock, she was getting more anxious for Mr. Deardorff to give up on talking. His trip was feeling better with every second. For the both of them. By then Laura didn't care that he gave her something for her father to sign. Levi and Theo were outside of the schoolhouse. He was biting his lip and looking down at his watch.

"_Finally!_" Levi exclaimed, "What did he do to you? Were you so bad that he hired a lawyer?"

"Just wanted Papa to sign this." Laura held up the slip. She stuffed it into her pocket.

Theo was quiet. As he was. When Laura tried to take his hand, he brushed her away. Theo always hated physical touch. He hated touching things like wood or wool. His siblings used to hear their parents talking about him as a baby. They always stopped once one of them entered the room. Words like _disorder _and _more doctors _were heard the most often. Theo was always calmer once he had stacked a pile of jars or lined up his toys. If there was even a minor change in the Kelly household, he would get upset. Even though, Laura and Levi didn't understand why their brother acted this way, they ignored it and loved him. Even with all of his weird quirks.

Levi, however, was quite the opposite. The boy was the splitting image of their father. He slung to his sisters hand. At times he boasted about how strong he was. Yet, always loved to hold his sister's hand. The boy looked around at the familiar streets. There was the market. The clothing store. Everything that they needed. Newsies stood on the corner of the streets. Usually, they had time to buy a pape for their father. Not today. Time was their enemy. Levi always had a fascination with the newsies. Stories from their father about the strike made him feel inspired. Since he could remember, Levi had been begging his father to let him be one for a day. The answer was always no. That didn't take away his hope, though.

Someone tugged on Laura's dark curly braids. _A kidnapper! It had finally happened! She was getting kidnapped!_ Once she turned around she was greeted by Mavis. Her best friend.

"You just getting back home, Laurie? It's almost supper time!" exclaimed Mavis.

"I know it's just Mr. Deardorff…"

Mavis groaned. "Don't remind me of that creep. Especially when I'm trying to enjoy my weekend."

"Mavis!" her mother called.

"Commin' Ma!" she called over her shoulder, "You three wanna walk home together?"

"Yes!" Levi exclaimed before Laura said anything. His sister rolled her eyes. Since he was seven, Levi had liked Mavis. Even though she acted as if it was embarrassing, Laura knew Mavis took pleasure in it.

"We can protect you from the robbers." Mavis had that glint in her eye that Laura hated.

"I'd prefer _not _to be reminded of that, Mavis. It could happen! I read this story in the pape yesterday about this one killer who murdered a family while they were sleeping. We still don't know who it was! It could be anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't wanna hear it. Laurie, c'mon, let's go home."

Once they arrived at the building, they said goodbye to each other. The three of them started climbing up the stairs. Even though their apartment had an elevator now, Laura preferred not to use it. They could be stuck in it. No one would find their bodies. It was an awful thought.

The trio arrived home to see Jack, balancing baby Winnie on one hip with a pencil in his other hand. He stopped his pacing once the door opened. Laura looked down. Shoes had become very interesting, suddenly. At least it was better than looking at Jack's expression. Levi held his chin up. He took Theo into the kitchen for a snack.

"Where have you three been? Snuck into another candy store? Gosh, I was worried! I'mma have one of your uncles pick you up from now on. If that's what it takes ta' get you home," Jack scolded.

There was usually a routine. Had been there for the past two years. Levi took Winnie from their father. From there he would play with her. Laura helped Theo with a snack. Today was almost the same. Levi came out of the kitchen after getting Theo something to eat. He took Winnie and kissed his curls. The baby smiled at him. No matter what Laura seemed to do, she couldn't love her little sister fully. Winnie always went to either Levi or Jack. Never to her.

She took the paper out. Guiltily, she gave it to him. Jack read it over and took a seat. He was not impressed. Laura bit her lip. Chewing on it as if it were a piece of gum.

How in the world was she supposed to explain? "It's my fault, Papa. Well, technically, my teacher…"

"What'd you do?"

"I had a bad dream last night…" she began. Jack's face become much more sympathetic. "Like a nightmare. Almost. Pretty much. It just reminded me of when Mama…" She cleared her throat. Of when Mama died…"

There. She had said it. Jack didn't say anything. The loss was too fresh. Even after two years. It wasn't easy for any of them. Laura fought back tears. She had disappointed her father. Again. After trying over and over again, she couldn't get it right. Couldn't stop thinking of her later mother. No matter what she did. That day had changed everything. Little things kept reminding her of that time. When Mavis cut her finger at school, Laura threw up. Not because of the blood itself. But what it symbolized in her mind. She had been teased endlessly afterwards. That didn't matter. Not anymore.

"In class, I was, uh, thinking 'bout that. Of course, Mr. Deardorff thought I wasn't paying attention to him. He made me stay after school was over," whispered Laura, stuttering. Now she only had a hard time with getting words out at times like this. A fire lit up inside of her. One that grew warmer every time she was stressed. Weather it be little or small. Yet, it continued to grow. Laura wondered when it was ever going to burst. If it could.

Without saying a word, Jack signed it. She thank him with a nod. After remembering Theo, she made sure to get him a snack. He was quiet. Like an ordinary day.

Jack still sat. Memories of his late wife surrounded him. There was Kath spinning a baby in the air. Having a picnic on a day that was much too hot, but she didn't seem to mind. Kath was earning a promotion at work. Soon they turned from bliss to madness. Now there was his wife in her bed. Much too pale as she held on to his hand. She told him that soon they would have another baby to hold. Promises of her going to be there. With him. Raising their children together. Sharing every smile. Every later night with the baby. Instead Jack was met with a frantic midwife. Jack didn't listen. He needed to see Kath. His wife. Without her, he wouldn't know what to do. Laura had seen part of the scene. He knew. They never talked about it. Taboo of some sort. That was when he lost her. Jack hide his sobs from the kids. They didn't need to see their father like that. Silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Laura closed the door once she heard a whimper. Back to Theo's homework. Hers would wait. He didn't notice what was wrong. Only got back to memorizing facts. He trusted his sister. Almost ready to talk to her even.

But his sister didn't know if she could take that much trust.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Deardorff is actaully the name of of my evil science teacher. I just love being a writer. You can get revange on the people who you hate. By either killing them painfully and slowly in your book or show them what they mean to you. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: You can never be too careful. ;) I was kind of the same way, as well. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest: Why, thank you! If I do say so myself, I feel like this has been such an improvment over the last version of this story. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Tension within the Kelly household was gone by the time dinner rolled around. Winnie was too busy mushing her food together to notice anything wrong. She had already spilled her cup. Levi entertained the family with stories and jocks that made Laura cringe. Jack remarked that it was about time for him to practice his "Papa Jocks". Laura looked as if she'd rather die. After they had finished, the family piled into the main room for a story.

Laura had believed that she was too old for this kind of thing ages ago. But something made her go. Perhaps it was how fun it was to hear her father's stories. Or because she wanted something from the days where her mother was still alive. Levi was always into the action. No one really knew weather Theo was listening or not. He mostly sat down next to Laura and started rocking back and forth on his heals. Winnie sat on Levi's lap. She was usually given something to entertain herself. Sometimes she would get up in the middle of a tale and run around. They didn't care much anymore. Kath used to make her sit back down before Jack could continue.

"Papa, you promised to tell the story about the strike tonight," Levi informed him, "Remembered last week?"

"Did I know?" He didn't look up from the dish he was putting away.

"Swike!" Winnie yelled. Clearly, she had no clue about what was going on, but she was into it. With her father's back turned, Laura rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright Princess Winnie of the Kelly household," said Jack, putting the rest of the plates away.

Once Levi looked over at his sister, he saw her pained expression. Jack used to call his elder daughter his princess. But ever since Winnie came along she had gotten everything. Laura never liked her. She had been whishing for a younger sister for years, but once she got one it was hard to love her. Laura Levi settled the tootler on his lap for the story.

"As you know, the pape that your Grandfather Pulitzer owned had raised the price of the pape for the newsies. So we decided to strike…"

The tale fascinated the children. Laura was hanging onto his every word. Levi's eyes were as big as the cups they used at dinner. Even Theo seemed to be enjoying himself. Winnie fell asleep.

"Papa, can we please, please be newsies for a day?" Levi begged. It was usually a wasted effort, but he let himself try again.

For once Jack seemed to consider it. "It'll teach you a thing or two about life. Sure. You can even do it tomorrow if you go to bed."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Levi pumped his first up into the air. "Thank you so much, Pops! We're going to bed right now! Right, guys?"

Laura nodded before taking Theo into the Boy's Room. After he was ready for bed, Laura disappeared into her own room to get ready. Levi jumped inside without knocking receiving an eye roll from his sister.

"Goodness, Levi! Can't you just _try_ knocking?" she exclaimed.

"Nah, you love me." He flashed her a grin.

Laura rolled her eyes again. "Put a shirt on, why don't you?"

"All the guys at school sleep without a shirt on now, Laurie." He laid on the bed and started throwing a pillow into the air before catching it.

She took a seat next to him, silently thanking God that she wasn't a boy who talked about wearing shirts to bed. "Theo goes to school and still wears a shirt."

"Theo is a baby, pretty much. I was talking the older guys. My friends."

Laura made Levi sit on the floor, while she took a seat on the bed, and played with his hair. Ever since he had been born it seemed like a Kelly tradition. Theo refused to let Laura touch his hair. Levi didn't seem to mind anymore.

"And to impress Mavis?" Laura teased.

His face went bright red. "No!"

"C'mon, Levi! Everyone knows you liked her."

"Not Mavis!"

"Especially Mavis. Sorry to have to break it to you, brother."

"Um, well. Are you excited to be newsies tomorrow?" It wasn't too hard to change the subject, but Levi was afraid of what Laura might say if he hadn't. Or worse if she had changed it herself.

Laura thought about it. "Yeah, I guess, so."

But a smile rose to her lips. Levi could tell that she was hiding her excitement. Sometimes, he wondered is they could read each other's minds. Uncle Race told him once that he could. After going to school for some time, Levi was about to figure out that his uncle was an idiot.

"Here comes the baby," Jack announced, with Winnie in one arm.

Laura faked a smile when he put her in the cot next to her bed. Jack gave each of them a kiss before telling Levi to go to bed. Theo was waiting for him in there. Jack left with Levi right behind him.

* * *

"Up and at 'em!" Jack called.

Levi groaned. He enjoyed the weekend for two reasons: No Mr. Deardorff and sleeping in. Theo was trying to shake his brother awake.

"Why do I need to get up?" he wined.

Theo shrugged. Levi trudged out of bed. The smell of something nice came from the kitchen was his motivation to join his sister in the kitchen. The family feasted on eggs and toast. Once they had gotten ready, the three honorary newsies lined up by the door. Jack gave them a few instructions and a little money before they headed out.

After getting their papes, Levi started yelling out fake headlines with a smile on his face. He ran everywhere he went. This was much too fun. Much better than school. Levi sold most of the papers. Laura let him. Even though she had a few ideas, she wanted to let her brothers have some fun. Theo didn't mind much.

"Baby born with three heads!" Levi shouted, holding up a pape. Then under his breath. "Must be from Brooklyn."

They sold their last pape. Levi was proud of the three dollars he held in his hand. He had been an unofficial newsie for a whole day. Done most every newsie thing they could think of. Eating at Jacobi's, Making up false headlines, Levi even got into a little fight with another newsie. They didn't get far before Laura separated them. There was still one last thing Levi had to do before heading home. He led his siblings to the market.

"Levi, what are we doing here?" Laura whispered into his ear.

"Oh, you know. Being a true newsie," he answered casually.

"What does that mean, Levi?" she replied through clenched teeth.

"Every newsie needs to steal at some point…"

In a flash, Levi grabbed a roll from a cart. He started running away with his siblings trying to follow him. Laura held on tight to Theo's hand. They made to make it away. They had to. But her cart owner was able to grab ahold of Theo. Both older siblings stopped. The roll flew through the air before landing in the mud.

"Now listen here you little, news kids. You gotta pay for that," he sneered. He noticed that Levi had stolen the food by the look on his face. Laura stood next to her brothers, shaking all over. "These your siblings? Very nice. Looks nice you won't be alone when you go to the orphanage."

"Please, sir! Let us go!" Laura begged.

Theo was struggling to breath. They were taken a few blocks away. There was no running for it. The building they stood in front of read, "Snyder's Orphanage For Any Children In Need". Once they entered, a lean man greeted them.

"Step into my office," he told them in a board tone.

His office was home to a desk with one too many papers on it. Forms and newspapers littered the area. The man took a seat in front of the mess. He shuffled through a few of the documents before settling on one and took out a pen.

"We're not orphans, sir," Laura began to explain.

"Tell me your names," he interrupted.

"Laura, Levi, and Theodore Kelly, sir."

"Kelly?" their surname seemed to perk his interest.

"Yes-"

The man stood. He walked slowly to them. A cold smile was perched on his face. Laura couldn't tell weather or not she could trust this man.

"I know your father, children. I promise that I'll personally make sure you make it back to him." He took Laura's hand and shook it.

"You will?"

"Yes, children. I swear it on my life."

The cart keeper grunted. The man gestured to him to let poor Theo go. They discussed something in the corner. The man from the orphanage gave the other a few dollars. The shopkeeper left. As the door closed, the man from the orphanage only stood there. Not facing the children.

"Now, my children. I don't think I'll pass up an opportunity to get revenge on your father."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Thank you for being so invested in this story! Here you go! I apologize for not updating earlier! **

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"What?" Laura felt numb. The man in front of her had been her friend a few seconds ago. Not a vengeful enemy. Her hands shook as she held her brother's hands.

"You heard me correctly, Miss Kelly," he continued, nearing the three of them, "I did say that I knew your father. My name is Bryan Snyder, my father was William Snyder if that sparks anything. It had only been about a minute or two. Still, I owe him a great, _favor_." His tone spat poison. " Your father got mine in prison, which ended his life within a few years. True, he was getting old, but those conditions did nothing to help him. I trust that you'll enjoy your time here."

Laura shook her head slowly. "You must have mistaken him for someone else. Our father never got anyone arrested."

Her brother nodded his agreement. She pulled Theo closer to her. He didn't seem to mind as much. Levi put a hand on his back. They couldn't let their little brother get hurt. He was the soft spot in both of them.

"Not in the way you see it. My father was a good man. A good man that was punished because his little friends wanted some attention, so they blamed him for all of their troubles. Before my father was arrested, though, my mother arrested him. Too ashamed the way that those kids were treating him. I only wanted my father back. Jack Kelly kept him from me. I'm beyond excited to seek my revenge. It feels so good, children. Someday, you understand what it's like to hate someone this much and are able to give them a piece of your pain," Mr. Snyder told them.

After his lecture, Mr. Snyder wrote down their full names in a record book. Laura couldn't endanger her brothers. She would find a way to escape later. Once they were in a room alone together. Mr. Snyder made a call and three different people met them. They looked like nurses or doctors. Each one took a different sibling.

"Wait! I need to be with my brothers!" Laura exclaimed, trying to reach for them.

The nurse only slapped her hand away. As Laura winced in pain, she tried to memorize where her brothers were going. Once the nurse started dragging her away, Laura was able to get a better look. Theo was doing his best to pry the man away from him. He earned a slap. Laura yearned to scream.

She was lead to an examination room. A large doctor waited for her in there. Laura despised the feeling of his terrible breath on her neck. He was a creep. Just like the ones that her father would warn her about if she ever visited Brooklyn.

The doctor looked her over. Laura had her weight and height recorded. He asked her strange questions. Such as: "What are the smallest things you've gotten angry about?" Or "what's the worst thing you've ever done in your life?". She lied about most of them. Her father taught her to lie. Just in case.

After the examination was over, Laura was given a uniform to change into. She could over hear the nurse's and doctor's conversation.

"The girl shows no signs of being mentally or physically ill. I quite like the girl," the doctor reported, "Perhaps, _I _could adopt her. Give her a loving home."

Her stomach felt like a ship during a storm. Adopted by _him. _Laura would rather die. She slid on a skirt made from fabric that was bound to give her a rash within half an hour.

"I'll give Master Snyder the reports. I'm sure he'll be pleased that one of them isn't mad." The nurse gathered Laura, pulling her by the elbow. "Your name is now Joan. After the Saint. Joan Smith. That's what it will be in your records from now on."

"But my name is-"

"Not anymore. Joan is the name you will be answering to now. There are no Laura's here. Laura's a much too pretty name for a little girl that's undeserving."

The doctor stared directly at Laura while she was yanked out the room. There was no way of knowing where she was going. They ended up in front of a door. Just a plain door. Anything could be behind it. It turned out to be full of girls. A few younger then her. Most older. They stood to order. Like an army. Not a group of girls.

"This is Joan Smith," the nurse informed them, "Say, 'Hello, Joan.'"

"Hello Joan," they chorused back.

"Good. Now Joan, this is your bed." She gestured to an uncomfortable looking cot. "You'll find a box underneath with everything you need. If you have any questions just ask Olga."

She left. Now Laura was truly alone. Her brothers were gone. Put through who knew what. If they changed the names of the boys too, how was she to find her brothers? Laura needed an escape plan. She needed to get her brothers out. Laura sat on the bed, sobbing into her skirt. The other girls ignored her. Probably judging her. Laura didn't care anymore. She ached for her family.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Laura was in no mood to talk, but turned around out of politeness. A girl with greasy hair beamed at her. Her smile didn't met her eyes. Laura nodded at her.

"Hi. I'm Frances," she said in a high pitched voice, "And your name is Joan."

"I mean, not really. The lady just gave me that name. My real name is Laura Kelly and I'm not an orphan. My father is alive."

"My mother is too poor to take care of us, but I'll make sure that we get our money back. We are only going to be here for a little while. Or I'll be adopted." Frances giggled. "Either one is good. I win. Your father must have been poor, too."

Laura shook her head. "We were just fine. If my father needed financial help at all, we always had extended family to go to. Mr. Snyder was about to take us to him-"

"It's for the best. Just like my situation." She giggled, again. Laura started moving farther from this strange girl. "We could be adopted by the same people. Then we'll be sisters."

It was clear that she did not like this girl. She acted, strange. Laura thought Theo acted weird, but this was a different way. When she tried standing up to get away, Frances grabbed her arm.

"Please, let go. Besides, I already have a sister. She's at home. With my father. I need to find my little-"

"Come on, let's be best friends."

Frances's eyes held no mercy. Laura even went as far to kick her off. She wouldn't budge. Only got closer. Laura always hated when people got this close.

"Get off her, Frances!" an older girl shouted.

She let go with a whine. "But I want her to be my friend."

"That's clearly not what she wants. Get away. I will bring you to Nurse Andrews."

Finally Frances pulled away, letting Laura give a deep breath of relief. She ran to her rescuer. A girl who was about fifteen, held a strong gaze. Even after going through this hell.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Laura exclaimed.

"'Welcome, kid. Stay away from the kids like that. I've been in here for years, you can trust me." She hesitated for a moment. "I think Pa's still alive. What's your name, kid? I mean, you're _real _name."

"Laura Kelly."

* * *

**So yeah! It's not actaully _the _Snyder. It's his son. I was thinking about with the timeline of this story, that Snyder would probably be dead. **

**I was doing some research and I came arcoss one orphanage from the Victorian time period that changed the kid's name to the name of a Catholic Saint. I thought that was really interesting so I included it. Also a way to make it harder for Jack to find them. Also, I haven't officially diagnoised Frances, but she has a mental disorder of some kind. I would love to hear what you think she might have. She's not going to be a major character. But the girl that saved Laura is. . . Any guesses? **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while! I don't own Newsies. **

* * *

Chapter Four

They weren't home. The sun was setting and they still weren't back. With short breaths, Jack was prancing around the kitchen. He jumped at every creek his floor made. Which was many. It was that time of the night. Why weren't his kids home?

Once the clock chimed midnight, he called the police. They told him they probably got lost. But Jack had shown both Laura and Levi all of New York. From Brooklyn to the Bronx. The trio should've been fine getting back home. Besides, they knew that they could ask any of the newsies for help. Jack had met the news ones. He trusted them.

It took seven calls for the police to finally show up. Jack practically shoved them inside. They introduced themselves as Officers Jones and McCall.

"They're gone!" Jack exclaimed, "My kids. Tell me why they'se gone."

"Please calm down, sir," said Jones, yawning.

He shook his head. "How could I? Already lost my wife-"

McCall's eyebrows sprang up. "Your wife is. . .?"

"Yes."

"They may have just run away. After losing a parent, we've found that children tend to run away."

Again, Jack shook his head. "They wouldn't. . . It's not like them. Trust me, I know my kids."

After a bit of a heated argument, the cops finally agreed to help him out. Jack found a photograph of the family. Before Katherine had died. He gave the cops their full names: Laura Katherine, Levi Jack, and Theodore David. They wrote down everything and promised to (a promise that Jack didn't exactly trust) find them. They left. Jack didn't know what to do with himself. It was too late to actually look for them.

What Jack did do was take a seat in front of the table. His hands shook. There had been too much going on. Laura and Levi had to grow up so much. Too much for just being kids. Jack had tried his hardest to secure them with a childhood he didn't have. Jack had failed. This had to mean that he had failed.

Thank goodness the Refuge had shut down. Otherwise, that was where they could've been.

Spot Conlon's daughter had run away after getting into a fight with him. She had been missing for nearly three years. What was her name again? Lulu? Louise? Lilly? Something like that. Jack hoped that his kids wouldn't be gone for that long. If this was what it was like for them to have gone missing for a few hours, he couldn't survive _years _of it.

Without putting much thought into it, Jack wrapped Winnie up and grabbed his jacket. They took off. He knew exactly where he was going.

The walk to Brooklyn wasn't that bad. Only a few blocks. Jack wasn't scared of that truf anymore. The apartment was in a brighter side of the city. Jack was able to get in and found the room with ease. He knocked on the door.

"What the h***, Kelly?" Spot hissed when he opened it, "Some people are trying to sleep here!"

Jack let himself inside. "No swearing in front of the kid. I'm just here because I have something I wanna discuss with you."

"Get it over with."

"Your daughter. . ."

Spot flinched. "Lou?"

"Yeah. I'm real sorry 'bout that. It's been a while, but if there's anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Spot made a motion with his hand to silence him. "I've been hearing the same thing for ages. I've got enough people I can ask for help."

Jack paused. "My kids, besides Winnie, they're missing, Spottie. I let them play 'Newsies' for a day, but they're gone. I don't know what else to do."

Spot didn't say anything. He stared at Jack with a look in his eye that told him that he had been very broken. Very. He adjusted his old on Winnie.

"We were looking fer her for so long. Anywhere we could think up, we looked. But we never found her. I miss her every day."

A little boy, two years older then Winnie hopped up into Spot's lap. He rolled his eyes. Spot made a failed attempt to carry him away. The little boy squirmed out of his arms.

"Your mother told you to go to bed, Roy."

"No!" Roy peeked into Winnie's blankets. "Who that?"

"My daughter," Jack piped up, "Winnie."

"She pretty."

Spot laughed. Jack glared at him. Extremely unamused. He was bitter about Laura taking a liking to boys. Even though, Winnie was still young, Jack still felt the same protectiveness over her.

"What?" Spot was still cracking up. "My son not good enough for ya daughter?"

"Yeah!" Roy crossed his arms. "Am I not good enough for Winnie?"

"Get out of my house, Kelly. Some people still need to get some sleep around here."

Once Jack got home, he put Winnie back in her cot. He sat there beside her for an hour or so. When he tried to go to sleep, his thought kept him alive. Too many thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
